


I'm Gonna Be Okay:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve, Danny, Catherine: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s4e09 Ha'uoli La Ho'omoaika'i, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Team checks in with Steve after their Thanksgiving dinner, What do they do?, What do they ask?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Steve, Danny, & Catherine" series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Be Okay:

It was a perfect end to a great evening, After Grover, Nicky, Kamekona, & Flippa left them, Commander Steve McGarrett laid back & relaxed, as he was watching his ohana enjoy the holiday, He sighed, as he watched his aunt, Deb McGarrett, talking & relaxing with his sister, Mary McGarrett, & Danny's daughter, Grace Williams, The Five-O Commander thought sadly to himself, **"This is gonna be the last Thanksgiving, I get to have her around"** , He smiled, as he heard Mary laugh, & was glad for the sound, He hopes that she does more after Deb leaves to go back to LA.  
  
  
 Lieutenant Catherine Rollins noticed the change in the posture of her lover, & she,  Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams nodded at each other, & went over to check on him. He smiled at them, as they made their way to him, & joined them at the table, "How are you doing, Sailor ?", The Former Naval Beauty asked with concern, The Navy Seal said with a sad smile, "This fucking sucks, But I will be okay", Danny nodded & said this to him.  
  
  
"Yes, You will be, Cause you are strong, We love you not just for that, But you have a huge heart & capacity to love", Chin nodded, "Don't forget that your ohana has your back, If Kono was here, She would tell you the same thing", Choking on emotion, Steve said, "Thanks, Guys, You are the best ohana that a guy could ever ask for", They nodded & smiled, The Four Members all focused their attention on Deb, Grace, & Mary. They just feel better, cause laughter was coursing through the house.  
  
  
Grace spotted Chin with a smile, "Uncle Chin, Please tell us an hawaiian story, Auntie Kono says that you are the best at telling them", Mary used her eyes, & said, "Please, Chin ?, We want to hear it", Deb said with a smile, "I would love to learn about this state, & culture", Chin said with a mock put on, "Oh, ok, Just one", The Ladies cheered happily, & made themselves more comfortable, & made room for Chin too.  
  
  
The Handsome Hawaiian Lieutenant began with, "Once, There was this....", Mary, Deb, & Grace were giving him their full attention, & Steve, Danny, & Catherine were watching with a smile, & chuckled, as Chin was illustrating points with his hands, Catherine said leaning, & kissing his cheek, "Don't think of this as the end, Just a new beginning for you, Mary, & Deb", Danny added, as he caressed his other cheek, "Only positive thoughts, Plus, I think that it is wonderful, She took the chance to visit", The Five-O Commander nodded, "Yeah, It is, I promise no negative thoughts", They shared a hot kiss, & joined the others in fun, Steve thought to himself, **"I am the luckiest guy in the world"** , as he listened to Chin's wonderful story.


End file.
